


Looks Like We've Got a Mystery on Our Hands

by elven_enchantress



Category: Generation Kill, Scooby Doo Where Are You! (TV 1969)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Crack, Gen, Scooby Doo AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-13
Updated: 2012-03-13
Packaged: 2017-11-01 21:31:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/361475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elven_enchantress/pseuds/elven_enchantress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray thinks that Brad should probably start wearing a tracking device. At least that way, they'd know where he was when he inevitably set off the traps that dropped him down a hole.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Looks Like We've Got a Mystery on Our Hands

**Author's Note:**

> So. Remember that time I threatened to write Brad as Daphne. 
> 
> It happened. I'm sorry?
> 
> Story Notes: The plot/setting is based off the episode "Hassle in the Castle". Yeah, this has actual references. Also, rated Teen for language

No one’s really surprised when Brad falls down the trap door, cursing all the way to the bottom. The only question in anyone’s mind is when he’ll reappear, sulking at the wall and ignoring Ray’s shit-eating grins. 

Walt adjusts his glasses carefully, and turns to Nate carefully avoiding Ray’s eyes. Ray is laughing, barely managing to avoid the empty hole in the floor. 

Nate sighs, and tugs at his ascot in annoyance. “Well, he probably won’t be as upset as the time we made him cross dress for that haunted carnival. I’m assured of this. Probably.”

Ray rolls his eyes, and tugs Encino’s leash. The idiot dog is trying to escape out the front door of the castle, and they could actually use his bloodhound nose for once. “I’m betting it takes him awhile to get out of this one holmes, and when he gets back he’s going to be pissed as a wet cat. Wait, no, make that a wet tiger. Hey, does anyone else smell ham right now?”

Nate studiously ignores most of this in favor of taking the lead down one of the numerous creepy passageways they’ve come across. Hopefully this one won’t have a portrait with moving eyes. Ray hadn’t seen that coming, but man, it had been pretty fucking scary. Encino had almost managed to bolt, with a howl of desperation. Ray almost felt for the mutt. Almost. He’d had some sandwiches stashed in his pants, sandwiches which had mysteriously disappeared when he had felt around for them not ten minutes ago, so he was pretty short on sympathy at the moment.

“You know, I’m pretty sure this is the castle of a pirate, judging from the portrait of the man with the giant feathered hat in the entry hall. I wonder if there’s any treasure. Maybe that’s why we found that note warning us away out on the beach?” 

Walt sounds excited. Of course he does, he’s always been more interested in the history of the places they visit rather than the ghosts and the various creeps who try to whack them on a regular basis. Maybe if he paid a little more attention, he wouldn’t lose his glasses so much. 

“Pirates. Man, it had to pirates, didn’t it? Brad’s gonna be so pissed when he finds out he got tricked by a bunch of booty-snatchers.” Ray pauses, and snickers. “Oh, there are so many jokes I could make outta that. It’s almost too easy.”

“Ray, quiet down. We don’t want to alert anyone to our presence.” Nate snaps, and halts them in the passage, signaling that he hears someone coming.

“Dude, I’m pretty sure that talking skull back there knows we’re here already.” Ray snorts, but quietly. Nate’s usually right about these things.

They crouch next to the wall, even Encino whimpering softer than usual, listening to the thuds that are coming towards them.

“—I swear, one more goddamn time and I’m done! How come Nate didn’t fall, he walked right over the fucking thing.”

Ray sighs to himself, because he knows that surly tone. “Hey Brad, welcome back! Wow, that was a record, even for you. What was it, something like three minutes?”

“Three minutes and forty-two seconds.” Walt corrects, looking at his watch. Ray shakes his head in disbelief, clapping Walt on the shoulder. He’s such a dork, but Ray loves him anyways.

“Yeah, definitely a record. Even for D—”

“If you even utter the phrase ‘Danger-Prone’, I will end you.” Brad snarls, and Ray takes the threat more seriously than he might have, considering the fireplace poker Brad’s wielding in a very enthusiastic manner. 

“Okay, yeah, I said nothing Brad. Chill.” He steps behind Encino, just in case. The dogs cowers and covers his eyes with his paws; Ray can see that using him as a shield is probably the most pathetic move ever. 

Brad apparently agrees, because he snorts and turns to Nate, for whom he actually holds a measure of respect. “Found a clue while I was…indisposed.” He glares in Ray’s direction, just daring him to say something. Ray wisely remains silent. “Something about a passage in the old bell.”

“Passage?” Walt perks up immediately. “We should check out the library, it might mean a passage in a book.” 

“Good thinking, Walt. Any idea where it might be?” 

“Umm, based on generalized floor plans for castles built in this era, and taking into account the size and decoration…I think I can pinpoint the location.” Walt smiles tentatively. “Probably?”

“Great.” Nate smiles warmly. “Lead the way.” 

Walt nods, and starts walking down the corridor where Brad had emerged from, Nate following. Brad sneers at Ray before following.

Ray looks down at Encino, shaking his head. “How is this our life.”

Encino merely barks at him, tongue lolling out of his mouth. 

“Yeah, I kinda deserve that for expecting a response from a dog.” Ray tugs on Encino’s leash impatiently. “Let’s go, big guy. We got evil-doers to catch.”

**Author's Note:**

> If this ruined your childhood, I apologize. Don't think too badly of me.


End file.
